The perfect love can do anything
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o has always been bested by Tygra. Tygra had always been better at girls, and fighting. While Lion-o was different. Tygra had his wife Cheetara. Lion-o felt a little jealous. But when a new medic comes in to treat Lion-o for a training injury everything changes. For Lion-o and this young lady.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was not good at all things his brother was good at his brother was great with the girls and fighting. While he lagged behind. He wished he could be as good as Tygra. He wanted that more than anything.

But his mother thought he was perfect the way he was.

Today Lion-o was training. But he wasn't too careful and cut himself. Lion-o yelled.

"Is everything alright prince Lion-o?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I just accidentally cut myself while training," Lion-o answered.

"Are you okay son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes I just had a training accident." Lion-o said.

"It's going to be okay Lion-o we will get a medic here right away, my poor baby!" Leona said.

"Mom I'm not a baby!" Lion-o said.

"Mom please you know we don't like it when you baby us," Tygra said.

"Leona you got to stop babying the boys," Claudius said.

"But they'll always be my babies," Leona said.

"We know mom but we are grown up," Tygra said.

"Okay now let's get that medic here my youngest son is hurt," Leona said.

A guard went into town to find a medic. "Is everything alright?" A puma asked.

"Prince Lion-o is injured and needs a medic," the guard said.

"My name is Pumyra I'm a medic I was going to the palace because Jaga asked me to work in the clerics medical wing," Pumyra said.

"Then come with me," the guard said.

Pumyra followed the guard to the palace. Once there she saw the injured Lion-o. She went over to him. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"I was training and I wasn't too careful and I cut myself," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started to clean the wound, stitched it closed, rubbed herbs on it and then wrapped it up. "That should do it," she said.

"It feels better already," Lion-o said.

Lion-o noticed that Pumyra was very lovely.

Jaga greeted Pumyra and took her to cleric hall and showed her where the medics reside.

She got herself settled in her room. She found a star lilac flower on her windowsill. There was note that said a gift from your secret admirer.

Pumyra was amazed by this she had a secret admirer? The note smelled like the star lilac itself. She saw how lovely the flower was and smelled it. "It's beautiful," she said.

Jaga was talking to Kali his wife who was the head medic. "Pumyra is one of the new medics. I sense a strong magic over her," Jaga said.

"I heard of her a curse was put on her family, it was the royal family of Starrina the kingdom of the white lions and the curse made her born as a puma instead of a lion like her family." Kali said. "She was sent here to stay with Ledo a close friend of her father." She said.

"Yes this spell can only be broken by love," Jaga said. "Send her in I must talk to her about it," he said.

Pumyra came into the office. She saw Jaga, Kali and Cheetara. "Pumyra I sense a strong magic over you," Jaga said.

"I am living under a curse I'm supposed to be a lion not a puma," she said.

"I know," Jaga said. "But I know the curse will be broken soon I don't know by who will break it, but I know it will be soon." he said.

"I understand Jaga." Pumyra said.

Cheetara lead Pumyra back to her room. Cheetara saw the flower and the note. "You have secret admirer." Cheetara said.

"I know I can't wait to find out who it is," Pumyra said. "For now I will just wait and see what he sends me, Star Lilacs are my favorite." she said sniffing the flower.

In his room Lion-o wrote another note and he used his favorite flower a Star Lilac. This is what he wrote: I think you are as lovely as as the flowers in spring, as warm as a summer day, bright as the Autumn leaves and as shining as the fresh winter snow. That is just describing the very surface of your beauty and charm. I wish I could get to know you better. From your secret admirer.

The next morning he placed the flower and the note on her windowsill.

Pumyra woke up and found the flower. The note was so poetic. She showed the note to Cheetara. "Wow this fella sure has a way with words." she told her. "I think Jaga and Kali should know about this. This way they know someone might be able to break the spell." she said.

Pumyra showed them the flower and the note. "Looks like someone has their eye on you," Kali said.

"Yes and hopefully this young man will break the spell," Jaga said.

Pumyra hoped so too.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o left more notes by Pumyra's window. She loved all of them. This time he left a note to ask her to meet him in the garden.

Pumyra went into the garden and saw Lion-o waiting there. "Hi I see you got my note," he said.

"I loved your notes," she said.

They started to talk and Pumyra felt herself falling in love.

They started to see each other.

Kali notice Pumyra was extra happy.

"What is going on?" Kali asked.

"Lion-o and I are in love we have been meeting in the garden every week." Pumyra said.

"That's nice Pumyra maybe he will be the one to break the curse." Kali said. "I know you're parents will be happy to hear this after all you're a princess and being with a prince is important." She said.

Pumyra went to met Lion-o. She decided to talk to Cheetara. "Hey Cheetara how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I don't feel like myself so I'm going to see Kali," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o and I are now in a relationship," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Cheetara said.

"I'm going to meet him in the garden now," Pumyra said.

"Well don't keep him waiting," Cheetara said.

Pumyra went into the garden and saw Lion-o waiting for her.

They hugged and she kissed his face. Leona and Claudius and Jaga saw them. Then they watched them.

The two of them shared a kiss and The was the kiss of true love.

Pumyra started to glow and a white lioness stood in her place. "You broke the spell I am a lioness again," she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosella princess of Starrina and evil wizard cursed my family making born as a puma and only true loves kiss could break the spell." She said. "I was sent here to live in protection and to see if I can find the one to break the curse," she said.

"I love you Liosella no matter what kind of cat you are, will you be my wife?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"This will be a big wedding," Claudius said.

"Yes and we must let your family know this," Leona said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lion-o was happy soon he would be married to his lovely Liosella.

Liosella's parents heard about Lion-o breaking the curse. They were thrilled that he proposed. Now they couldn't wait to see their daughter's wedding.

Today they were taking a romantic stroll around the city. Many people greeted the them. They loved seeing the engaged royal couple. It was wonderful they wanted to hear the plans for the wedding.

Cheetara had some good news. She was pregnant. "I'm going to be an uncle!" Lion-o said.

Today the chief of the tiger clan came to visit. He saw Tygra. "Tygra is that you?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Tygra asked.

"How do I know you're my son!" Javan said. "You disappeared after the monster called the fangstire attacked when you were three," he said.

"All this time I thought I was alone and you are now here," Tygra said.

"The whole clan searched for you for days we thought you drowned when we found your cloak by the river," Javan said.

"Dad this is my wife Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you Cheetara," Javan said.

The cheetah chief came up he was Cheetara's father he had been searching for her too. He was happy about becoming a grandfather.

Soon Liosella's parents came now they were eager to see the wedding.

Everyone came to see the wedding.

Lion-o was in a royal suite and Liosella was in a lovely special made wedding dress. She looked beautiful.

They were now at the altar. The preacher read the book. Lion-o and Liosella said their vows.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

They were now husband and wife.

It was perfect.

They were now heading off on their honeymoon,


End file.
